In the End
by swoosh-98
Summary: At school, Cleo is known as ‘The Best Friend’ to the girl with the highest popularity status. What happens when her long time crush but also her friend's current desire shows interest in her? How willing is she to follow her heart? KaiOC
1. Default Chapter

**The idea for this story came up after I read something in class and I thought I could give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Nor will you ever see this again. End of Story**.

**In the End**

**Prologue**

I stepped over a small puddle, careful not to get my already grubby shoes any dirtier. The bottom of my jeans were already soaked from getting splashed by a passing car. Why did it constantly rain on school days? I guess that's the way it is in Black Creek, always cold and dreary on weekdays but bright and sunny during weekends.

It's not like the school I go to is any better. Dendera High School is full of bad judgment and jealousy. If you play a lot of video games, then you're a geek; if you study for a quiz, then you're a nerd. I'm actually surprised that I'm not considered one of those people. I really have to thank my best friend, Fiona Parr, for not ending up in one of those categories. Why do I have to thank her? Well, wouldn't you be happy when your best friend is beautiful, rich, popular, smart (without trying), and has almost all the guys wrapped around her finger?

Almost

Kai Hiwatari is the only guy who seems to be able to resist her charms. You can't blame Fiona for trying can you? He's quiet, smart, athletic, and has a strong and silent attitude thing going on. You don't even know where to start on his looks. Okay, okay, I admit: I have a crush on Kai. But really, which girl hasn't had a crush on him? I'd say it started in, ummm, grade six and I'm in my junior year now. Why haven't I asked him out yet? First off, tons of girls get turned down by him (those pea-brains keep coming back); secondly, I've been friends with Kai since grade three. I guess it just wouldn't seem right.

I suppose you're wondering who I am right? The name is Memphis, Cleo Memphis. My full name is Cleopatra Alexandria Memphis, and yes my mom worships the ancient Egyptians. She studies mostly Hieroglyphs and is often sent some by archeologists to translate.

My dad? Never met him, simple as that.

I heard a car drive up behind me and turned around while flicking my wet, dark brown hair out of my face. Just as I suspected, Fiona was getting her daily ride to school in her personal limo. The only person richer then her family was the Hiwatari's, but Kai didn't ride to school in a limo. The back window rolled down and Fiona's face became visible.

"Cleo! Look at you, you're all wet!"

"Well it is raining" I said sarcastically but I don't think she caught it.

She wrinkled her nose up in disgust as she took in my dripping wet hair, soaked baggy jeans and wet blue raincoat. "Sorry Cleo, Daddy said that I shouldn't get the seats wet cause they're very hard to clean"

"Oh don't worry about it," I plastered on a fake grin, this happened almost every day, "the school's only another block"

"Okay, bye"

Before I could even reply the white limo was turning the corner. I dragged my feet the rest of the way to Dendera High School. Why does school exist?

I felt Fiona fidget beside me, which only meant one thing. Glancing towards the door I spotted Kai and his best friend Tala Ivanov. It was quite unfortunate that the two _hottest_ boys sat in front of me, yes I pity myself. I pity them more though because they were Fiona's current desire (mainly Kai) and she would do anything to get their attention. I guess it was necessary because right when they sat down, Kai spun around to face me, completely ignoring Fiona.

"Hey Cleo, did you finish that lab report?"

I love being a tomboy. Guys 'round here realize you exist sooner then girls like Fiona, who right now was looking a little pissed off.

"Well I finished it, but nobody said it had to be done properly did they?"

Tala snickered and turned around, "I did it in fifteen minutes, took me two to think up what crap to write then the other thirteen to put it on paper." He glanced over at Kai who had a smirk crawling up his face, "Kai here can do an essay in ten minutes and still get an A"

I grinned evilly, "Teachers pet, teachers pet" I sang. Yes, I don't let the fact that I have a crush on him refrain me from teasing him.

He flicked my nose and laughed as I screeched and covered my nose with my hands.

"You are an annoying little girl Cleopatra" He said.

"I'm not a little girl!" I said raising my voice. Why did he always comment on my size? It's not my fault I'm tiny!

"You're smaller then me aren't you?" I didn't have time to reply because the homeroom teacher walked in followed by a rather shy looking girl.

"Alright class, listen up! We have a new student. This is Maya Tudor everyone"

I had to give the girl credit, she was definitely good looking, but you could tell it was all natural. Her light brown hair fell to mid-back but several pieces of layered hair framed her face. Crystal blue eyes surveyed the class with interest and the smile on her face seemed to prove that it never disappeared.

"Maya, there's a free seat next to the girl with the wet hair" I scowled but Maya just nodded and sat down beside me.

I decided to be friendly seeing as Fiona wasn't going to say anything. "Hi, my names Cleo and this is Fiona"

"Nice to meet you"

"You forgot to introduce me Cleo" a whinny voice spoke out. I glared at Tala but to my amusement, Kai dropped his head on to the table and muttered something about 'moron'. Tala frowned and hit Kai upside the head.

Maya giggled.

Tala grinned mischievously, uh-oh here comes flirting 101.

"The names Tala" he said. He picked up Maya's hand and brought it to his lips while a pretty blush spread across her cheeks. Fiona groaned and Maya looked over at her, the pink tinge never leaving her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked

I just shrugged, "She's always like that" I said.

Fiona didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

**I'm hoping to introduce all of the characters in the next two chapters but it all depends. And no, not all the girls are OC's.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**swoosh-98**


	2. A Crush is Dangerous

**Here's just something you might want to read:**

**Numero uno- Go read my other story (shameless )**

**Numero duo- If any of you wonderful people who actually read this story want to say something about a couple or something, just tell me. There are going to be triangles but I'm not taking them out. One of them is most of the plot (which is still building). If you're a die-hard Rei/Mariah fan (or hater!) or you prefer the odd couples just tell me what you prefer 'cause I like everybody to be happy. I can't promise it will happen but at least you told me.**

**In the End**

**A Crush is Dangerous**

I stalked into the lunchroom behind Fiona's bouncy, wavy blond locks. Only half a day left. Pushing through the crowd, I arrived at the table I usually sit at. Only half a day left. I sat down and dropped my head on the wood table. ONLY HALF A DAY!!

"I can't make it" I muttered

"Make what?" Mariam asked. She's one of my good friends and the only person I hang out with that usually understands me. She also understands little brothers a lot more then I do. When ever I'd go over to her house she would always know what prank her younger brother Joseph and his friend Tyson were going to try and pull on us. One bad feature is that her mouth will sometimes run without command.

"I can't make it 'til the weekend" I mumbled

Emily, who was sitting across from Mariam, adjusted her glasses. "It's Friday Cleo, only a few more hours until the weekend." Emily's the smartest girl I know, but when your average is 94.7 there's no question about it. She is also a very good tennis and squash player.

Wait, if Emily was here then that must mean... I glance down the table and caught a flash of dark red hair. That would be Salima. She moved here in grade seven and is definitely one of the quietest I've ever met. Emily and her are best friends and go almost everywhere together, the girl's bathroom is their favourite.

I felt a lock of pink hair whip me in the face as I sat up. Yup, that's Mariah, the princess of fashion (Fiona's the queen). Whenever anyone needs advice, they go to her. It's really scary shopping with her, especially if you're not a fan of pink or white. No matter her fashion style, she's great with helping people with problems relating to relationships.

Speaking of relationships...

I turned my head to the side so I could have a better look at Maya. For only being at Dendera two and a half days she sure settled in quickly. Everyone but Fiona seemed to like her. I think Fiona's just pissed about the attention Tala has been giving Maya, which I must add, is quite a lot. I'm guessing Maya's getting all this attention from him because she is one of the few girls that either haven't gone out with him or doesn't know of his reputation. Those two categories are so small they have to be place as one.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Mariam asked

Emily shook her head, "I have no idea. Want to do something with the guys?"

"No, I think we should have a girls night. Chips, chocolate, pop and no boys" Mariah said.

"Who said we can't talk about them or look at the guys in magazines?" Fiona said.

Oh great, just what I needed. Five girls high on junk food playing Truth or Dare. This will be fun! Can't you hear the sarcasm?

"I'm not sure if I should go" Maya said.

I stared at Maya hard, trying to figure out if she was joking. "Is everything okay Maya? You sure you're not feeling sick or something?" I thought she would be one of those people who would suggest a sleepover, not turn one down.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just I still have some unpacking to do"

"I'm sure your parents won't object to you going out with a group of friends. Mine were ecstatic when I went over to Emily's house" Salima said.

"I guess you're right" Maya's eyes suddenly seemed to have lost interest in the conversation when they stared somewhere past me. I turned around and saw Kai, Tala and two of their other friends, Johnny McGregor and Ozuma Quinn. I faintly heard Fiona quickly say: 'My house, eight o'clock sharp' before the four boys sat down at the end of the table. One who would look closely could see the pink tinge that had settled upon Maya's cheeks when Tala sat beside her.

"You girls wanna do anything tonight?" Johnny asked, running a hand through his already messy hair. I'm not sure whether it's natural or gel...

"We're already busy" Mariam answered for us.

Tala widened his eyes dramatically and threw his hands up mockingly. "They decided we weren't good enough for them, boys. We will be outcasts 'cause we aren't invited"

Ozuma hit Tala on the side of his head so the red head nearly fell on Maya. Tala rubbed the side of his head frowning.

"Watch it man, I almost knocked down tiny Maya here"

"I am not tiny" Maya retorted

Tala smirked, "You're smaller then me pipsqueak"

Wait a minute... "Hey! Isn't that Kai's line?"

"Aha! Cough up the money Johnny. She does have a brain bigger then a pea"

"No way man! All you did was prove she has a memory!" Johnny replied.

I scowled. Why were they making fun of my intelligence when mine is greater than theirs? "I do not have a brain the size of a pea!"

"Yes you do" Most of the guys replied. Kai just smirked.

"She does not!" Salima in a voice cold enough to freeze fire.

"Does too!" Johnny shot back

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Okay, maybe I'd better explain. Salima and Johnny just about hate each other. Johnny used to always pick on the new kids and Salima was no exception. In grade seven Johnny sat right behind her and loved to pull on her hair, which at that time reached mid-back. One day he was chewing a huge wad of gum and decided he would try to blow a huge bubble. When Johnny was trying to suck it back in he coughed and it sprayed all over Salima's hair. Ever since then they've hated each other and are always competing.

Look how sad they are, fighting over whether or not I have a pea for a brain!

"Will you two shut up? You're giving me a headache" Kai complained.

Johnny and Salima, still growling at each other, slowly sank into their seats. I dropped my head on the table again; did I do something wrong in my last life or was it when I sleepwalked last Wednesday?

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I gathered up my stuff and stalked off towards my locker. Thank god it's Friday.

"So what are we talking about?" Mariam asked.

Emily shrugged one shoulder, "Not sure"

"We could always talk about the usual" Mariah offered, "you know; boys, books, boys, movie stars, boys, clothes and-"

"Boys" I finish unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, that's it" Mariah said

A knock sounded on the door.

"That must be Smithers with our snacks" Fiona said, "Come in"

Sure enough, a tall skinny man with gray hair and a tux opened the door. He was carrying a tray with bowls of chips, candy and other sorts of snacks. I jumped up from my spot on the floor to relieve him of the tray of pop cans he was holding in one hand. He thanked me then placed the snack tray on Fiona's coffee table and left the room.

"Cleo, you're too soft with people" Fiona said.

What the...? "All I did was help Smithers"

"He didn't really need help, it's his job you see"

All right, now she was starting to bother me.

"So if someone from the army was dying you wouldn't help them because _'it's their job' _?"

Fiona just shrugged.

"My dad works in the army" Maya piped up.

"I didn't mean it offensively" I said

Maya shook her head, "it doesn't matter"

There was an awkward silence throughout the room broken by the occasional munching of chips.

Mariam decided to break the silence, "So where do you come from Maya?"

"I used to live in England," Maya replied "the town I lived in was really small so you probably wouldn't have heard of it."

I smirked, maybe the plan in my head wasn't that bad. I glanced over at Fiona who was looking in a magazine with Mariah. She should really learn to control her mouth.

"So what do you think of Black Creek?"

Maya shrugged, "It's okay"

"What do you think about the people in our dinky town?"

"Really friendly!"

Here it comes... "What about Tala?"

Maya blushed bright red.

Bingo!!

"Ah ha!! I was right! You do like him!"

Mariah and Fiona looked up from a picture of Orlando Bloom. Fiona's eyes were narrowed and her lips thinned.

"I do not like him!"

Mariam decided to join in, "Yes you do! And I think he likes you back" Wait a minute, how can you tell? Nobody can ever tell if Tala likes someone except Kai, but that's understandable, they're best friends!

"He does? Then- No wait! I do NOT like him!"

"Yes you do" Mariam, Salima, Emily and I said together. The wheels behind Mariah's eyes were turning; probably thinking up a way to get them together. Fiona did not look happy.

"Okay, maybe a little..."

No, that definitely was a glare of murder from Fiona.

**wiggles eyebrows teenage drama is fun! Tons of mixed up relationships, friendships and the boy/girl stuff. And like I said before, say your thoughts on a pairing.**

**I was amazed at you guys for the reviews. I didn't think anyone would read this!**

**R&R**


	3. Sticks and Stones may Break my Bones so ...

**I was having problems with my computer, so don't kill me please ;**

****

**In The End**

**Sticks and Stones may Break my Bones so who Really Needs Words**

****

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost midnight. Great, four hours of non-stop girl talk and two more to go. I layed my head down on the pillow and stared at the digital clock. I could fell my eyes closing as my ears suddenly turned off all the chatter around me. My eyes close when a loud crack sounded throughout the room. I jumped to my feet so fast I fell right back down on to my butt. Cursing I got back up to my feet.

"Hey you guys! Over here!"

Salima beckoned us over to the window. As I got closer to the window I realized there were cracks running in many directions and a small hole was where all the cracks went to. Salima silently held up a rock then pionted out the window to several figures sprinting across the lawn.

"One guess"

"Boys" we chorsed as one. Having a sudden idea I sprinted to the door and wrenched it open. Halfway down the hallway I heard the rest of my friends running right behind me and saying things like: "Those bastards!" and "Stupid idiots!"

I opened the back door of Fiona's house and looked down at the beach. Five black figures were silhoutted against the moon. They were all bent over and laughing their heads off. I held my hand over my shoulder and put up three fingers. . .

They were still laughing.

. . .Two fingers up. . .

One boy had fallen down on to his back.

. . .One finger up. . .

They were calming down.

"ATTACK!!"

We charged across the lawn like a group of crazy old women. The guys weren't as stupid as they seem and ran like lightning across the white sand. I tore after the closest guy to me and tried to run as fast as I could. I suddenly noticed the blue hair and realized I was chasing the fastest sprinter on the track team. Instead of chasing Kai, I stopped and picked up a rather large stick and hurled it at his head. Other than hitting his head, the stick ended up digging into his back and knocking him over. I guess it's better then knocking him out. I sure as hell can't drag him all the way home. I ran up to him and jumped on him just as he rolled over on to his back.

"Gotcha" I yelled as I straddled his stomach and pinned his arms beside his head.

He just smirked at me.

"What are you up to?" I asked

"Nice shirt"

I looked down at my shirt. I wear this shirt a lot. There was nothing wrong with it was there? Next thing I knew Kai was sitting on MY waist, holding MY hands beside MY head.

"Shit" I muttered

He just grinned, "Watch your language"

"Shut up" I growled.

I couldn't help but noticed how much Kai resembled a god. His smooth, pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The spikey blue bangs waved with the wind, making them messier then before but still giving him that sexy look you often see on male models in magazines. His bangs shadowed the majority of his face but those deep, burning auburn eyes drew my own eyes to them. . . Hold on! Back up a bit, was I starting to sound like Mariah or what? So the guy's good looking, I can handle him sitting on my stomach. Maybe.

"Yo man! Ready to go?"

Tala had appeared behind Kai. A small figure was flung over his shoulder and kicking like mad.

"Put me DOWN Tala!" That was Maya's voice "Stupid bastard" she muttered.

Tala shifted her a little, "You see Maya, I'm the bad guy. I capture you, take you away to my dark castle, then prince charming comes to rescue you. I will be play the bad guy and prince charming" Tala smirked.

"Funny thing is. . . I won't be needing a prince charming. Because there won't be any bad guy to rescue me from" Maya, who's legs were on Tala's front side, kicked him right in the groin. Tala dropped her and bent over cross-eyed. I laughed and pushed off Kai, who's attention had wandered. I jumped up and ran after Maya, laughing at the redhead's misfortune.

As we entered the large house into the kitchen. The first thing I saw was a soaking wet Salima surrounded by Mariam, Emily, Mariah and Fiona. Water dripped off her created a pool around her and a huge scowl had crossed her unusually scary face.

"What happened Salima?" I asked, although I already knew.

"McGregor pushed me in" she stated in a monotone voice. A servant quickly came forward and gave her a towel. Salima took it and wrapped it around herself then spun on her heel and stalked off in the other direction. Maya gave a small sigh.

"What?" I asked her.

She turned and grinned at me. "There were two people in my old school like that. They were always fighting, but a month before I left they ended up dating"

I grinned, "You don't think we could. . ."

"Maybe. . ."

"Get them together!!" Mariah squealed. Guess we weren't being that quiet cause everyone was staring at the three of us like we were insane.

"Get them together? Are you guys crazy?! You can't place those two within five feet of the other without them screaming like crazy hags" Mariam said.

"There's no harm in trying is there?" I winked at Maya, who gave me thumbs up in return.

Mariam sighed, "It's your funeral not mine"

It was Monday afternoon and once again I was walking home late because of detention. It wasn't my fault the lab mice had escaped, it was all Kai and Tala's doing. They had simply framed me. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb were such dolts. But no, they were not my main reason for the pissed off mood I was in.

It was Fiona. Once again a pair of freshmen had walked by whispering and giggling. But I could hear what they were saying: 'That Fiona is sooo cool', 'She has the coolest clothes and is really rich', 'I wish I could be like her'. After hearing this I told Fiona and what did she say? "I can't help if I'm more popular then anyone else. You should be glad I'm your best friend Cleo"

Bah-humbug

Then -as always- I, Cleopatra Alexadria Memphis, is shoved aside as the queen's admirers rush forward to receive the secrets to her success. Once again I become invisible to my own best friend.

Double-humbug

I guess I really shouldn't be mad at her. Fiona had been pampered and praised her whole life, and was used to it. She gets everything she wants; fancy cars, cool clothes, trip'n toys, smok'n games. Anybody would get jealous if every week you heard of her new gadget's special features. Sometimes I ask myself what do I have that she doesn't. I will often make a list of my most prized possessions and check off then ones that she too has. The final number of the things I have that she doesn't?

Zero

So now I wonder what I can get which she can't. She already has a boyfriend, his name is King or something (he's the longest one yet, been two weeks). But lately I have noticed all the lovey dovey faces she makes at Kai and Tala.

That's it!!

I just have to go on a date with Kai before her. There is no way I'm going out with Tala, Maya would kill me. Anyways, I've liked Kai for about how long? Um. . . Lost count. Sometime right after my old crush Micheal Parker tried to use me to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Kai saved me from that one before Micheal had even asked me out. So if she decides to go after Tala then I'll just stick with Kai. I mean, who wouldn't want to go out with him?

I as I walked down the driveway to my house I noticed a shiny blue car parked right behind my moms'. Weird, mom never has friends over on Mondays. Must be an important business person. I quietly opened the door and tried to sneak past the living room where a man's and woman's voice filtered out. I do _so_ not want to be shown off like a trophy again.

"Cleo, is that you?"

Shit

"Yes mom" I sighed and turned to face her. She was sitting opposite to a man with cold brown eyes and had really dark tanned skin. There was something familiar about him but I'm sure I had never met this man before.

"Cleo, this is Max Wilkins" Mom said.

I nodded at the man Wilkins. Why do I care who this guy is? But he still looks familiar even though I am sure I haven't seen nor heard of him before. . .

"He's your father"

****

**Well, what do you think? Complications or what? Things are going to get a bit more interesting after this.**

**Tell me who you want to be with each other. And yes Ray is in this story. . . He just hasn't appeared yet**

**R&R**


	4. Nasty Thoughts

**Okay, I've been asked a lot by several people to update As Darkness Falls. Unfortunately I have lost the inspiration to write it. It _will_ get updated once I have the next chapter done, which will take a while to write cause I'm still trying to figure some stuff out.**

**Moving on**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I was really busy with the exams coming up and everything. Hopefully I can get back into the swing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Shilie. Have fun in China, I'll miss you!**

****

**In The End**

**Nasty Thoughts**

****

What the....? Did she just say what I thought she said? It isn't possible, my _father _left my mom right before I was born. His excuse was that he didn't want to be a dad or something like that. So my mom has been a mom and a dad for my entire life.

But what if that guy really is my father... Does he expect me to welcome him with open arms? Get a grip buster, why don't you go hump a tree?! I don't give second chances! So why don't you waddle over to your car, get in and leave 'cause you're not wanted here! Okay Cleo, calm down before you explode, he is not your father.

Great, now I'm talking to myself! Why don't we just pretend that I don't care? That's it, I'll just pull a Kai move.

"Whatever"

Definitely a Kai word. Since I'm on a roll, why not act like Kai too? So I stalked right past the living room, stormed up the stairs and into my room. Man, I wonder if Kai feels as satisfied as I do when he does that? I also wonder if he get into as much trouble as I'm going too?

The bed sagged beneath me as I flopped down onto the old mattress. I've had this room ever since my mom and I moved here when I was about nine. We moved here when my mom finally figured out that my _father_ wasn't coming back. I suppose she thought that staying in a small town would be better for her claustrophobia instead of the big city.

I remember going to the park the day after we came here with my mom. There was only one other kid my age and I remember mom urging me to ask if I could play with him. Being the shy kid I was, I ended up sitting on the swing by myself while my mom talked with a lady sitting on the bench next to her. Suddenly, a kid came up to me and asked if I needed a push. That kid was the first friend I ever had. His name was Kai.Yep, Kai was the first friend I have ever had. He showed me all the cool places to hang out, and introduced me to his friends. It was through him that I met Fiona.

I guess when we were younger, Fiona and I were a lot alike so we created a bond that isn't suppose to be broken. But it's breaking. Everything has changed since we were five. She has rich parents, a big house, servants, expensive cars... everything you could possibly want. Can't exclude the social status; popular, fashion idol, hair idol, make-up idol, everything idol.... Me? I'm just the _'Best Friend'_, which is now like some sort of treasure to fight over. People have been trying to take my best friend status away from me ever since she became the 'it' girl. Truthfully I'm getting sick of fighting over her. She'll just shrug a shoulder and say some absent minded comment then leave.

Last year I phoned her house late one night because I knew she would be up. The moment the phone was picked up... BAM!! Music blasted into my ears and I heard the yells of drunk idiots. Then Fiona said: "Oh hi Cleo, I can't talk now. Gotta go!" Man was I pissed off. Not inviting her _'best friend'_ to her party. I guess I'm just jealous of her but... I can't help it. It's like one of those nasty thoughts that pop up in your head and won't go away.

Speaking of nasty thoughts... that jackass better leave this house before dinner cause I'm starving and I **don't **want to eat with _him_ around. Truthfully, I don't even want to think about him. Frowning, I rolled over and look at the alarm clock next to my bed. 6:17 pm. Time for dinner! Scrambling off my bed, I grabbed the nearest pen and paper and wrote a quick note for my mom so she wouldn't call the police. I picked up my wallet and crawled out the window. I slowly climbed down the ivy ladder as quietly as I could and when I felt the grass beneath my sneakers, I took off like a rabbit being chased by a fox.

Absent mindedly wandered down the streets of downtown. There were never any high school students out on Monday nights in Black Creek. Monday was that kind of day that you just wanted to sit around inside all day. I grabbed a slice of pizza from the pizzaria and headed towards the park that I went to on my second day in this town.

Tossing the garbage into a green garbage can, I stared at the ghostly park. The paint on the play structures was worn and peeling, one of the teeter-totters was broken in half and most of the swings were wrapped around the pole. Nobody went to this park anymore, they all go to the new one in the center of town that has the fancy new stuff. Unfortunately it's so crowded there on weekends there's a freak'n time limit! What I don't understand is why parents still take their children there. If only someone had taken the time to clean up this place then people wouldn't have to go to the crowded park.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the swings that wasn't wrapped around the top pole or broken. I frowned at the ground as I remembered why I was here all alone. Suddenly I had that urge to want to know everything. Was he nice? Was he funny? Was he smart? What did he do for work? Hes he traveled around the world? Did he know languages other than english? But the real question was:

Could he have ever loved me?

I shivered as I remembered those hard, cold eyes. He didn't look like the person who could love somebody. If he could love, he should've loved me right? I'm part of him, he is part of me. But than why wasn't he there when I was born? Why didn't he help raise me? Hell, why didn't he even send me a Christmas present?! How could my mom have ever cared about that emotionless bastard?

"Bastard" Yup, that was what he was...

"You're not talking about me now are you?"

I felt my heart stop momentarily as I jumped five feet into the air. Swiveling the swing around I came face-to-face with Kai Hiwatari. And his face was _way_ to close for comfort.

"Jeez Kai, don't sneak up on me like that ever again" I huffed, trying to catch my breath which had run away from me. I was also currently trying to resist the sudden urge I had kiss those smooth velvet lips which were so very close to my own.

"Sorry" the kissable lips whispered. Kai slowly pulled back and I felt dissapointment flood over me. He ran his fingers up the chains of the swings before he spun me around so my back was facing him. I felt two hands press against my back as he pushed me. Smiling, I remembered the similar moment when we were nine. The cool night air whipped through my hair as I sailed up and down.

"So," Kai said after a while, "who were you calling a bastard?"

I was silent for a moment. Kai lived with his grandfather and had never really known his parents. They both had abandoned him because they felt he was an accident and didn't want a child yet. Hopefully he could understand.

"My _father_" I said in barely more than a whisper.

"What?!" His hands gripped my shoulders as he spun me around to face him. What was I, a beyblade? I stared at his burning crimson eyes whch made me feel like I was under an x-ray. Does he have a problem with invading personal space?

"He came back this afternoon" I whispered. I didn't know why but I felt the tears starting to spill over my cheeks. I didn't want that man here! Why wouldn't he go away?! A soft thumb pad came and wipped away some of the tears. Looking up I noticed the usual cold eyes had disappeared and replaced with a sad gaze. He understood.

I stood up and threw my arms around his middle and cried. His arms awkwardly circled around my back as he rubbed up and down in a soothing manner. A strange feeling suddenly washed over me. It was knid of like, he could make everything go away. All my thoughts of that man, mom, Fiona... They all seemed to disappear the moment I touched him. Man, was this ever weird.

****

**I just hope my mom or dad doesn't read this... Now that would be really awkward.**

**This stupid quickedit thing doesn't work for me!**

**R&R**


	5. Steel

**I've finally sat down to write this chapter. I hate the summer sometimes. When I know I should do something, I'm always to lazy to do it! But anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters who appear on Beyblade, but I do own Cleo, Maya, and Steel.**

****

**In The End**

**Steel**

****

I expertly manoeuvred my way through the crowded halls of Dendera High. It was finally the weekend, but I wasn't looking forward to it at all. During the entire week, Max Wilkins has been at my house for dinner, trying to talk to me. He may have mom wrapped around his finger, but I won't take his shit. I actually stormed out of the house last night when I went for dinner and he was sitting at the table in MY seat. I ended up eating at McDonalds and sneaking into my room through the window because I didn't want to see his face. But now since it was the weekend, he would probably be at my house all day. I love my room and all, but I don't want to stay there all weekend!

"Hey Cleo! CLEO!"

I turned around and caught sight of Kai pushing a pair of pissed off freshman into some lockers in an attempt to get to me. He will never change.

"Hey! Watch where you're going jerk!"

"Shut up kid!"

I laughed at the poor kid's face when he recognized Kai. The sexy bluenette had a reputation of picking on younger people who annoy him or get in his way. He only beats up the guys, Kai wouldn't dare hit a girl. He smirked at the shorter kid and brushed past him over to me.

"Now Kai, that wasn't very nice! You scared the poor kid enough for him to pee his pants. Shouldn't you apologize?" I teased. He sent a glare my way and I giggled nervously. "I was kidding, jeez! So... What do you want?"

"Me and the guys are going to watch a couple movies at my house tonight. I just thought you might want to come along instead of staying at home...."

I grinned. My ticket out of the hell hole had just been presented to me on a golden platter. Problem was getting my mom to agree.

"I'll have to ask my mom, she's been getting very angry with me ever since _'it'_ came from back from hell"

"Fine, just call if you're not coming. We start the movies at seven and we're not waiting for you," Kai grumbled. He turned around and stalked off in the opposite direction. Nope, he never will change. But that's the way I like him.

As quietly and slowly as I could, I sneaked down the stairs, wincing whenever I heard a creak. After almost an hour of yelling and screaming, mom had finally agreed to let me go over to Kai's. Unfortunately, I _had_ to eat dinner with her and _'it'_ or else I'd be grounded for two weeks. I had tried to have food in my mouth the entire time so I wouldn't have to talk; mom always told me not to speak with food in my mouth. Also, I figured that exiting quietly and unnoticed would leave no room for questions.

I looked down to check my watch; 6:52pm. Shit! I'm going to be late! Forgetting about exiting quietly and unnoticed, I bolted out the door and to my bike which I had left lying on the front lawn since I broke the kickstand. It takes a good ten minutes to bike to Kai's house, without traffic.

While crossing Main Street I felt a tug on my pant leg and noticed that my gears had ripped a hole in my favourite pants! Cursing, I bent down to unhook them. Why do my pants always have to get caught on the gears? Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires met my ears and I straightened up. A sleak black car was heading right towards me and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon!

There ya go! End of chapter! Just kidding...

I couldn't move, my feet were rooted to the ground and it was then I knew that I was going to die. I'll never get my revenge on Mariah for making me wear that stupid dress, or Tala and Johnny when they told me dog food was candy when I was five. I'll never get that car mom promised me since I was getting good marks; I'll never kick my fathers' ass; I'll never get a date with Kai!! Now that really sucks....

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away from the speeding car. My head collided with a rock hard chest while my bike fell to the ground and got run over by the car. I grabbed the persons' arms to steady myself and I turned around to look at my new hero.

The first thing I noticed were his hauntingly red eyes that glared at the back of the car that was quickly fading into the night. They were narrowed in annoyance and outlined in heavy black lashes. He looked to be almost 6'7"! That's way more than a foot taller than me. A pair of short red bangs stuck out towards either side of his face while the rest of his hair was pure black and styled like he just got out of bed. His skin was a creamy white and was flawless except for a thin scar which ran from just above his right eye down to one or two inches below his eye. This guy just screamed bad boy. Looking down at me he smiled before letting go of me. Man, that smile sure looked funny on him.

"You okay?" His voice was kind of deep and mature.

"I'm okay but I don't think my bike is..."

Sighing, I looked back down at the pavement. My bike was totally ruined! But it was almost four years old and I really needed a new one anyways. That would mean taking out all my savings to get a new one which wasn't used. Why does everything seem to happen to me?

"Yeah... Sorry about that, but at least you weren't run over. You'd probably end up like you're bike" he laughed.

I cringed, that was a really gross picture.

"You can call me Steel," he continued. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Cleopatra would it?"

I paused while struggling to lift the hunk of junk up to stare at him. "Just call me Cleo and how do you know my name" I asked cautiously.

"Kai sent me to look for you, he said you couldn't keep out of trouble for five minutes," Steel laughed again.

"That jackass has no faith in me does he?" I growled.

"You remind me a lot of my girl," damn, he just had to have a girlfriend... " but you were lucky I was passing by or else you would've been road kill!"

"I guess you're right, thanks a lot for saving my butt" I said.

"No problem. Want a ride over to Kai's? My car's just down the street, I can put your bike in the trunk if you still want to keep it" He asked.

"Why not? Anyways, I need some proof for my mom or else I won't get a new one"

Taking my road kill bike, he tucked it under one arm and walked off. I followed a few paces behind. His arms had massive muscles which were provided by the black t-shirt that hung from his wide shoulders. And that butt was pretty fine....

"Hey Johnny, pass me the popcorn"

"Get it yourself"

"Please?!"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-"

"NO!!"

"Fine, jackass" I grumbled. Reaching over I snatched the popcorn from beside him and tossed a few pieces into my mouth. Luckly, I wasn't the only girl here. Maya had been invited by Tala and she was sitting comfortably behind me in a large leather chair. Kai, Steel, and Tala were currently lounging on the leather couch while quietly watching the movie. Although I'm positive it isn't the only thing Tala's watching... His eyes seem to dart a lot towards Maya, but I don't think she's noticed. Johnny, Ozuma, and Rei (a good friend of Ozuma's and Kai's) had taken over Kai's king-sized bed while I sat on the floor (lucky there was carpet).

Shifting a bit, I noticed that my butt has fallen asleep. Guess it's my own fault for sitting in the same position for an hour and a half. I reached over to the leather chair and tapped Maya on her arm. When she gave me a questioning glance I mouthed 'trade?' The moment she stood up, I scampered onto the squishy chair. Already my bum felt better.

"Maya, there's some room over here" Tala called.

I saw Maya frown as she scanned the couch, "There doesn't look like enough- Eek"

The vibrant redhead didn't even give her a chance....I watched as Tala tugged Maya's arm and pull her down onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around her torso so she couldn't escape. I've seen this one before but, it still makes me kind of depressed, watching couples and stuff. It reminds me how I never have had a boyfriend or someone to care for me like that. Sure my mom was always there for me, and so were my friends but it just wasn't the same. I glanced over at Kai, he was rubbing his temples and mumbling something that made Steel laugh and Tala glare. I leaned back into the squishy chair and heard a sigh escape my lips, at least I wasn't on the floor any more.

Another scream made it's way through the cushions I had pressed against my ears. I _hate_ horror movies. They usually keep my awake for hours afterwards and give me nightmares. Oddly enough, I couldn't really keep my eyes shut because I kept having gross images at every sound from the TV. So instead I let my gaze roam over the other occupants of the room. Rei was looking rather uncomfortable and wincing a lot, Johnny and Ozuma were laughing at the actors' faces whenever they screamed. Kai and Steel looked like they were almost falling asleep! I guess the film is boring to them.

Maya currently had her head buried into Tala's shoulder. Maya had decided (for some unknown reason) to wear a loose and heavy black skirt, Tala was taking advantage of it by running his free hand up and down the exposed part of her thigh. Maya was to busy hiding her face in his shoulder to notice the redheads smug expression. When Tala caught my eye, I gave him a meaningful glare which made that smug face flop like a pancake. He knew what would happen if he hurt Maya at all. Since she was my friend, I wasn't going to let him play her like he did with some other girls. It was either keep her, or don't touch her at all.

As if to prove that he was serious (or as serious as he could be) his hand stopped rubbing her thigh and it moved up to cup her chin. As he lifted her head, he mumbled several words to her. In response she flashed him a brilliant grin and nodded egarly. Aparently satisfied, Tala leaned forward and... I quickly looked away, it wasn't my business to watch them make out. I knew he had just asked her out, but I hope she knew what she was doing. Falling in love with Tala was a dangerous thing. He was a player, and I never really trusted him when it came to girls, but he was a good person to hang out with. Cautiously, I looked back and saw Tala looking at me, as if to ask my opinion. Glancing at Maya I saw that she had a smile on her face while watching the goriest part of the movie, which surely meant she was happy cause it probably wasn't the movie which had her grinning. Looking back up at Tala, I gave him a brief nod and turned away. Smirking, I placed the cushions back onto my ears and settled down for the rest of the movie.

**Okay, so there wasn't a lot of Cleo/Kai but I felt like getting Tala and Maya out of the way. Anyways, I think they're kind of cute.**

**R&R**


	6. Dishes and Costumes

**I'm really, really sorry about the long wait. School comes first in my house though. I actually really like this story. I think it's because it's not really a love/hate story, there are a lot of those involving Kai. But they are funny, except when there's a mary sue. I just hope Cleo isn't a mary sue. So feel free to bother me after a while, just don't be mean please, or threaten me, or try and kill me... If I was dead how would I update?**

****

**In The End**

**Dishes and Costumes**

* * *

****

I yawned and stretched my stiff limbs across the worn couch I was currently lying on. It was late Saturday morning and I was watching some cartoons in the upstairs office. Mom was really mad when she saw me dragging my bike up the driveway, but she forgave me when I told her it was either the bike or me.

I groaned as I peeled myself of the couch and flicked off the TV. I placed my hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall over as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I hate it when that happens, it makes you want to sit back down and watch some more TV. When the dots disappeared from my vision I shuffled downstairs and proceeded to put my dishes in the dirty dish pile. Why would I put them in the dishwasher if mom will do it for me?

"Shouldn't you put those in the dishwasher?"

I felt myself jump about five feet into the air. Snapping around I noticed Max standing by the doorway.

"Maybe later" I answered, trying to act like I hadn't jumped like a kangaroo a few seconds ago.

"Procrastination isn't a good trait"

"Well neither is running away" I shot back.

He sighed, "listen Cleo, I never meant to leave you. Heck, I didn't even no you existed until a few months ago"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed heavily and sat down at the kitchen table, motioning me to sit too. I wearily sat down opposite him; I still don't trust him.

"Cleo, when you were born I was in the middle of an excavation in South America. Your mother and I weren't together anymore because we were so busy traveling to different parts of the globe and it would be a huge hassle. I lost contact with her soon after but only last year I tried to get back in touch with her, just to say hello. When I learnt that I had a daughter, I was a little more than shocked"

"What? Wanted a boy?" I held back a smirk at the look he gave me.

"Ha ha very funny" he said in a rather dead panned voice

"I thought so too" I said with a smile.

"Anyways," he said with a shake of his head, "I decided to meet you, after all you are still my daughter. I just wanted to see you and try to talk to you. You make it rather difficult though"

"Well can you blame me? After being fatherless for sixteen years and suddenly having you walk into my life.... It's kind of freaky you know" I snapped.

"I know and I apologise for my absence from your life. I never knew my father so I felt it would be better for you to meet yours instead of never knowing" he said.

"I guess you're right..."

He smiled at me, "how about we call a truce?" a hand shot out towards me.

After a slight hesitation, I reached out and grasped his hand. "Agreed"

* * *

****

"Why didn't you tell me your dad is back?!"

I sighed and took a quick glance around the café, thankfully there was hardly anybody in the small room. The café was run by a local man and his wife who were tired of teenagers loitering along the sidewalks and built it to give the teens somewhere else to hang out. I knew the couple well because I often worked here during the summer for some extra cash.

"I tried to five million times but you were too busy with King and Queen"

Fiona just shrugged and took a sip of her soda. "Whatever, but you should see their house! It's smaller than mine but they have twice as many original artworks than I have. They don't have an indoor pool but-"

"They have an outdoor pool, yeah you've said that five times already," I mumbled.

An angry expression crossed her face as she opened her mouth but I was spared a lecture because Kai, Tala, and Steel had just walked through the door. They gave us a quick glance and Steel gave me a small wave before heading to the counter to order. I noticed Fiona was checking Steel out and sighed, some people never change. I gave her a pitiful look that she didn't see because she was still admiring him. When the three boys turned around Fiona quickly looked down not wanting to be caught staring.

"Hey" Tala said as he pulled a chair up to our table. Kai and Steel mimicking his actions.

"What's up?" I asked while trying to pull a piece of hair off my straw.

"The ceiling" Kai answered.

I rolled my eyes and shot a bemused expression at Fiona who giving the smallest jerk of her head towards Steel. Lucky for her, Steel didn't notice the subtle movement, or is that unlucky...?

"Um, Fiona this is Steel. He's a friend of Kai's"

"Hi" she greeted, flashing him a smile.

"Yo" Well that was a nice welcome. Guess he doesn't like girls like Fiona. Too bad Fiona, maybe next time. An awkward silence fell across the table. Tala fidgeted with his hands, Kai was staring into space and Steel was fiddling with his straw. The silence was broken by a chirpy voice.

"Hi guys!"

I looked up and saw a cheerful Maya skipping towards the table. I wonder what she's so happy about, then again she's always happy. I noticed Tala's eyes shine slightly, as he eyed her up and down. Perverted men. Maya did have a good choice in clothes though, that purple vest looked really good on her. She grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up between Tala and I then quick as a wink, she snatched my drink and took a few sips from it.

"Hey!" I protested. Maya flashed me a smile then shoved the empty glass back towards me. I scowled, why can't people buy their own drinks?

"So what's new people?" Maya asked. A series of shrugs went around the table until Fiona decided to speak up.

"I'm having a Halloween party next week so I expect all of you to be there. Oh, it will be a masquerade so remember to wear your costumes. Anyways, I should be going, dad just came back from his trip to Paris" Fiona stood up and walked out the door without a backwards glance.

"Bye" Steel said after she had disappeared out the door. The other boys smirked, although Tala's was a bit more interesting.

"Tala" Maya hissed beside me, "you better watch where you put your hands!"

"I'm watching, I'm watching" Tala smirked. Maya gave an exasperated sigh and put his hands on the table where she could see them. She then turned to me, while keeping a sharp eye on where the redheaded Russian's hands went.

"So you got a costume yet?"

"Not yet" I sighed, "all my old costumes have been attacked by moths"

"Hmm" She mumbled while threading her fingers through Tala's. I looked away from them and chose to stare at the wall instead. I hate watching couples. They make me feel so lonely and left out. It's probably just teenage hormones, I always tell myself.

"Is Skye coming up soon? I haven't talked to her in a while" Skye? I whipped my head away from where I was staring. Ouch! That really hurt my neck.

"She'll be here by Wednesday or Thursday" Steel answered.

"Skye? As in your cousin Skye" I asked Kai.

"Yup" Steel responded, "Skye's my girlfriend, meet her through Kai a few years ago. How long have I known you?"

"Eleven years"

"That's a long time" I said.

Kai played around with his straw before speaking, "Meet in Russia, nothing more to say" I frowned at his short answer and was just about to ask Steel for more info on their friendship when....

"I've got a great idea!"

I wasn't the only one who gave Maya a weird look. She ignored the stares though and jumped up from her chair. She dragged me out the door, giving me enough time to wave good-bye.

* * *

****

"Mind explaining what this is all about?" I asked. We were currently standing in her living room; me standing in the middle of the room looking like an idiot while she searched for something in the many drawers. She simply ignored me and turned to another cabinet and started shuffling through papers. I huffed and folded my arms over my chest. First she embarrasses me in front of Kai and the other guys, and then she won't even answer my questions. Getting impatient, I began tapping my foot and whistling random songs while staring at the paintings on the wall.

"I found it!"

I glanced at the paper she held up in front of me. It looked like a picture of a dress from ancient Egypt. "What about it?"

"This," Maya said "is going to be your Halloween costume"

"You're not serious right?"

Maya gave an exasperated sigh, "Your name is Cleopatra right?"

"Yeah..."

"So this costume would be perfect! You can go as Queen Cleopatra"

"Fine" I mumbled, "so do we have to go and buy it or what?"

"Buy it? No way, I can make it for you!"

"What?!" I exclaimed; she can sew? "You are good at sewing right? Otherwise I'm buying a ghost outfit from the store"

Maya laughed, "Of course I can sew, most of my clothes I made myself"

"Really?"

"Yup!" She laughed again, "I'm so small most store sweaters would look like a blanket on me"

"Too true" I agreed, "alright Maya, I put my faith in you"

A devious grin appeared on her face, "I have to make this one good for Kai"

"What about him?" I wondered.

"You like him don't you? So I have to make you all pretty so he'll notice you"

I blushed, "It's a masquerade party Maya, how will he know it's me. Wait... how will I know it's him?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure it out, but you have to promise me you guys won't get all smoochy smoochy"

"Maya!"

* * *

****

**Again I apologize for the long wait. I'm not sure when I'll update next but check out my profile for some great Kai/OC stories if those are your favorite kind. Also, feel free to bother me after a while, just don't be mean please, or threaten me, or try and kill me... If I was dead how would I update?**

**R&R please and thank you!**


	7. Like Romeo and Juliet

**Wow, it's been just less than a year since I last updated. Okay, I lost interest in the story. Every time I tried to write the words just wouldn't come out. However, I finally got around to writing this chapter after a sudden inspiration but I don't know how long it will last so don't count on a chapter every week. I guess you should be happy for me since I finally decided to write this. I enjoy this chapter (you'll see why) and I hope you enjoy it too.**

* * *

_In The End_

_Like Romeo and Juliet_

* * *

"OUCH! Don't poke me in the eye!"

"Well if you don't stop fidgeting I'll poke you again."

"I don't see why I have to wear make up anyways," I grumbled as Maya went back to applying black eyeliner around my right eye. We were currently hanging in her bathroom getting ready for the Halloween party, which had started ten minutes ago. Maya and I have already finished her costume; she had wanted to continue the princess theme and was dressed as a medieval princess. The purple dress was very flattering for someone so small and her mom had braided her top layer of hair like a crown around her head. The mask was blue with silver sparkles and purple feathers coming out the sides. I really envy Maya; she can get away wearing anything.

"There, all done! Now don't squeeze your eyes together or rub them or else you'll look stupid," Maya said while she gathered up her cosmetics.

I stood up and looked myself over in the mirror. My dark brown hair had gold colored weaved in that hung from a elaborate headdress that Maya had borrowed from her older sister who is a costume designer. My white dress is fashioned to resemble a toga and only crosses my right shoulder leaving my other bare. Some golden material is treaded along the edges and many gold colored bracelets jingle on both my wrists. I glance down at the mask Maya had made for me (she wouldn't let me do anything in case I messed up her artwork), the mask resembles a black cat but has blue and gold paint around the eyes making it devious looking.

"You know what?" I said still staring at myself in the mirror, "I don't look half bad in this costume. Thanks a lot Maya, I really appreciate you making this for me."

Maya smiled at me from where she was putting on a pair of dress shoes. "It was my pleasure Cleo, I love to make clothes for other people."

"Even Tala?" I teased.

A light blush began to spread across Maya's cheeks, "No, not yet. Anyway we should be going now before all the food is gone."

I slipped on my pair of gold colored flip-flops and followed her out the door. "You mean that you haven't even made him those boxers with hearts all over them like other girls have done for their boyfriends?"

SMACK

"OW! No need to whack my head! That hurt…"

* * *

By the time we arrived at Fiona's house the party was well under way. Most of the people were out in the back by the ocean and dancing to music the DJ was playing. A group of boys in the front were wrapping a tree with toilet paper while some others were trying to terrify a group of freshmen. After some warnings from Mrs. Tudor about alcohol, drugs, and drunk boys were on our way into the mansion.

The entrance hall was half full of people and the floor was covered in garbage. I noticed the absence of servants and figured that they must have given up long ago for cleaning this place up. Shoving through the throng of people, I showed Maya to the dining room where a large buffet was set up along the table. One person I recognized was all ready stuffing his with the delicious food.

"Hey Tyson"

The one I called Tyson looked up and stared. He was dressed as a punk and even had his hair gelled into a mohawk. Black sunglasses rested on his head so they couldn't hide the funny expression on his face.

"Um, Tyson are you okay?" Maya asked. His eyes darted rapidly back and forth between the two of us before he finally stopped staring like a goldfish and spoke.

"Do I know you?"

I raised an eyebrow at the question. "You might remember our names, Maya and Cleo?"

A look of shock passed over his face.

"No-way. Cleo, you actually look like a girl! Hey guys come and see this!"

I scowled at what he had said; so I don't look like a girl do I? The little weasel should learn to think before speaking. I looked at the other two guys who joined us at Tyson's call. Rei Kon waltzed up wearing a traditional Chinese costume and Tyson's best friend and Emily's boyfriend Max Tate who was dressed as Naruto from the self-titled anime.

"Guess who this is" Tyson started, jerking his thumb at me. Rei narrowed his catlike eyes and stared like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Max just scratched his head. I just rolled my eyes.

"I give up," Max said, "Who are you?"

"Queen Cleopatra Ptolemy the seventh, ruler of Egypt" I said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Max smiled and gave a short bow, "Nice to meet you, your highness."

"Max you dolt, Queen Cleopatra lived over 2000 years ago. It's our school's old tomboy Cleo," Tyson said.

Max blanked while Rei raised an eyebrow, "Wow Cleo I never would've guessed and Maya you look lovely tonight. My apologies for ignoring you."

Maya beamed at the compliment, "Thanks, but no need to apologize. I like to see the reactions my work gets. Anyways, have any of you seen Tala?"

"Um… Yeah. He's out in the back," said Max who was still blinking owlishly at me. Glad for the excuse to leave the staring eyes, I followed Maya out back. However there still seemed to be eyes following us making me feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hi Tala!" Maya called and waved at the redhead and ran up to him. I hung back a bit while they kissed and said something.

"Oh! Guess who this is," she said and pointed at me. I noticed he was wearing a vampire costume. I felt a smugness set in when he couldn't figure it out.

"I give up. Who are you?"

"Think Egyptian queen," I grinned as realization dawned on his face.

"No way, Cleo? You look like a girl! Not a bad one at that," he gaped.

"So I've heard," I replied dryly. "I guess I might as well go see some other reactions that will lower my self esteem. See ya later."

I walked towards the side of the dance floor to see if I knew anyone. Several guys were staring at me and although it was nice being noticed for once and this staring was uncomfortable. I saw Mariam and Ozuma dancing together and Rei and Mariah on the other side of the floor. Why does everyone have a special someone but me?

"Wow Cleo, you look nice tonight."

I turned around and saw Steel standing behind me dressed like a secret agent. Beside him was a very pretty girl with short, light blue hair and vacant eyes. She was wearing a warrior princess kind of outfit.

"Skye!" I squealed and just about glomped the girl but settled for a hug. Skye was Kai's cousin and a blind martial artist. We've been friends for a long time, however she lives all the way in Russia attending a boarding school for the blind.

Pulling back I looked her over and asked, "How are you? Enjoying Russia?"

"Yeah," she smiled at me. He accent was flawless, "I've made lots of new friends and I hear you've met my boyfriend Steel?"

"Oh yeah, he saved me from being run over by a speeding car the other day." I smiled at the young man who was scowling because he was ignored.

"Really? You have to tell me everything that has happened since I was last here…"

* * *

I was once again wandering by myself. I had left Skye and Steel after he had made it plainly obvious that he wanted alone time with his girlfriend so now I was standing beside the dance floor watching everyone dance. It wasn't fair, so many people already were in relationships in grade six but here I am, grade 11 and haven't even been kissed yet. Fiona's had so many boyfriends I've lost count, although I saw her recently making out with her current fling mister-what's-his-name. She dumped King on Wednesday.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on the back of my neck. Turning around I looked to see whether someone was staring at me. Seeing no one I went back to my old position but couldn't shake the feeling off. It wasn't very uncomfortable either; in fact I was getting a pleasant feeling from it.

Several minutes wore on and the strange feeling didn't seem to disappear, it actually became more prominent. However the strange feeling went away and I gave a small sigh, well that was unusual. The DJ switched to a slow song and couples glued themselves together across the floor. My view was soon blocked by a tall, muscular figure whose facial features were hidden by a roman helmet and mask. The young man was dressed in a roman army costume and definitely fit the part well for muscles were required and he certainly had them.

"Good evening Queen Cleopatra" he said in husky voice. Something about it was familiar… he bent down on one knee, took my left hand in his and kissed it. Oh great, heat rushed to my cheeks and I tried to control myself but I couldn't help it, no one has ever done that to me before.

"Your highness, could you be so kind as to share this dance with me?" he asked in that same heart stopping voice. This guy could almost knock off Johnny Depp for sexist man alive. I tried to gain control of my thoughts be fore they went over board.

"I don't suppose why not?" I replied. He smiled and stood up, leading me onto the dance floor. His arms snaked around my waist while my hands rested on his shoulders (I'm not tall enough to wrap my arms around his neck). I always thought slow dances would be boring but with this fascinatingly mysterious guy dancing with me I doubt it would ever be boring. I decided to speak and looked up at those dark eyes that stared right at me.

"May I inquire as to whom I am sharing this dance with?" I asked. Oh were those eyes cool or what!

A small, sexy smile crept on his face. "My friends call me Marc Antony your highness"

I really like this royalty talk… wait, wasn't Marc Antony the real Cleopatra's husband?

"And for what reason do you wish to dance with little old me?" Was I just flirting?

"Well…" he drawled and leaned in closer, his eyes never leaving mine, "A pretty young lady such as yourself shouldn't be left alone on such a beautiful night as this evening," he whispered.

"Oh? And so you believed one dance shall wash the loneliness away?" I whispered back. His face is getting pretty close now….

"Well, I felt I should do something to bring a smile to such a sad face"

"I do believe you have failed in your quest Marc Antony"

The small smile never left his face. "I am not finished yet your highness."

He kissed me.

My very first kiss.

It was not quite hot or passionate but soft and gentle and made my legs feel like jelly. His lips were smooth and velvety as they moulded against my own. There were no tongues but his taste lingered on his lips like dark chocolate and mint, my two favourite sweets. He slowly pulled away until our lips were barely touching I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them, and allowed a small smile to crawl across my face. He pressed his lips against mine once more before pulling away fully. Stepping back he bent into a sort of bow then brought a hand up to my headdress and placed white lily between it and my head.

"Au contraire your highness, I have succeeded."

Then he was gone.

Swallowed up by the crowd of the single people who moved onto the dance floor once the slow song was done. I carefully picked the lily out of my hair and looked it over feeling another smile on my face. I may have not seen Kai all night but this mysterious person was certainly entertaining enough, perhaps this party wasn't so bad after all.

I stared at the flower again.

_Just like Romeo and Juliet…._

* * *

I sighed and snuggled deeper into my bed, getting up was just not an option today. Usually I wake up early even on weekends, around nine; but today I was awake by 11 and perfectly happy sitting in bed, replaying the kiss in my head over and over again. Of course I was also trying to figure out who this 'Marc Antony' is considering he did kiss me. Is he a secret admirer, or perhaps a male friend playing a trick (I hope not), maybe I know him and he likes me. I suddenly felt doubts creeping into my mind, what if it was some sick joke and he and his friends were laughing about me right now?

I sighed and grabbed the pillow beside me, jamming it on top of my head. This was way too much to take in at once so how about I go through that kiss again. I smiled as I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine… was he ever a good kisser. I looked over at the lily he gave me last night. I had put it in a vase the moment I got home and hoped it would stay alive for a long time. However my luck with flowers living past two days was minimal and I would be lucky for it to still be alive by tonight.

Footsteps coming up the stairs alerted me to my mother and I looked at my bedroom door expectantly waiting for her to open it. She probably thought I was sick because of my absence from the kitchen where I'm usually eating some sort of cereal.

I heard the soft knock and mumbled a reply, something like 'come in' in troll. Mom came through the door and smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, why not?" I mumbled and snuggled deeper into my covers. Mom shut the door behind her and went and sat on the edge of my bed.

"So did you have a good time last night?" she asked.

"Oh ya," I said, remembering the eventful night.

She flicked a piece of strawberry blond hair away from her shoulder and gave me a small smile. That's what I like about mom; every time she smiles the entire room seems to light up. I especially like it when her eyes turn a soft amber brown because then I feel like she really cares.

"Skye, you know Kai's cousin? The blind one. Yeah she was with her boyfriend Steel. They came all the way from Russia to visit him. I saw Fiona's new boyfriend but didn't get to meet him, they were kind of busy…" I didn't really want to say anything about the mysterious 'Marc Antony' because I'm not sure if I want to tell her first or one of my friends.

"Anything else happen?" I stubbornly shook my head 'no'. I really didn't want to tell her.

"Alright, well I just made some pancakes if you want any. Max isn't coming over today so you don't have to live in your room all day."

I smiled when mom closed the door after she left. My favourite breakfast, no Max Wilkins, and my first kiss to a handsome guy….

Could life get any more better?

* * *

**Well, how did I do for such a long wait? Hmm… now who is Marc Antony? I guess you'll find out. If I'm not lazy again --U**

**R&R please.**


End file.
